Gradients
by PuppetofL
Summary: "Color. That which breathes life into the sights and scenery around us. Color gives life to our world. It is everywhere, and it is beautiful. But there are somethings people forget about color."


"Color. That which breathes life into the sights and scenery around us. Color gives life to our world. It is everywhere, and it is beautiful. But there are somethings people forget about color.

There are different shades, different hues, different types of every single one. It could be said that colors are endless… On top of different colors, there are also different patterns that they are presented in. Our world, truly is full of colors…

Despite this though, some people forget one specific design a color can take on, one that shows several other shades of the color itself… These, are Gradients… And they are very integral to our story… So come, let us tell you the story of the color Chrome… and it's Gradients."

* * *

A figure stands at the edge of a dock, looking out across the sea. The scene shifts to village, utterly destroyed at the edge of the sea, plants growing all over the remains of a once proud town. It shifts again to show a fallen bridge, collapsed completely and overgrown by vegetation.

The scene returns to the figure at the dock, the figure speaking "Well… I guess this is it… Tomorrow will be the first day at Beacon Academy... " they say, before turning around. Their long grey hair flowing in the wind as her blue eyes gaze over the area "No time like the present I guess… Alright, let's go" she states, walking off.

* * *

 **AN:Hello everyone! It's been a while! I'm sorry for being gone for so long, and to those of you who've seen my previous stories… I must apologize for their delays. When it comes to me writing a story I tend to only write it when I have an interest in the fandom the story is for, and my interests tend to swap around. However, I've been feeling a great interest in RWBY lately, so I thought to capitalize on this interest and begin writing a story for it. As always update dates will not be set because I can't guarantee they'll actually happen, and I'm in college now so I can't dedicate ALL my time to writing and reading like I used to. Anyways, the prologue here shall be short and concise to try and gain interest in the story before I dive headfirst into the story proper, I hope you enjoy what I have written here, and I hope you're looking forward to more! See you all in the next chapter!  
** **Edit:** **Also! Please leave reviews with feedback, questions, theories, anything! I desperately need the feedback I'd say... And I wish to figure out how to become a better writer from it as well  
Edit2: So after posting this I realized how absolutely short it was, god... So I thought to give you all a bit more! Without further ado! Gradients' first character trailer!  
**

* * *

 **C Trailer  
**

The scene starts with a peaceful overhead shot of a forest, the scenery serene and pure as the wildlife thrived within it's environment. A three Nevermore's flew over the forest together, until a glint was seen in the forest, and a sound similar to a cannon shot was hear. Something hurtled up into the air, piercing one of the Nevermore's torso's and immediately bringing it down, the offending object turning out to be a harpoon.

Down on the ground a figure with long grey hair peers through her goggles as she aims what seems to be a harpoon cannon at the sky, a grin spreading across her lips as she watches the Nevermore fall, before her eyes widen as she sees two more began circling where it landed, causing her to frown.

Right after, she straps the harpoon cannon to her back, and grabs another harpoon, but just holds it in her hands. She reaches back to her cannon, making sure she's strapped it on upside down, before pulling a cord from it and attaching it to the opposite end of her harpoon, followed by flipping a switch on the cannon itself. Immediately after the big bulky weapon begins to make a whirring sound, as she takes a stance, staring at the Nevermore's overhead.

The girls grin returns, before taking on a gleeful and excited grin as she presses a button on her harpoon, causing a massive burst of air to erupt from the harpoon cannon, launching her into the air and right at the circling Nevermore's. She unfortunately ends up flying right by both of them and continuing up into the air, before she angles herself in the air so she's upside down, her harpoon aimed downward towards the Nevermore's, as she clicks the button on it again, immediately changing trajectory and heading for the monstrous bird's rapidly.

The girl cheers in excitement as her harpoon pierces through one of the remaining Nevermore's masks, bringing the bird down with her as she crashed back into the ground with her catch. Once she rights herself and stands up, she removes the harpoon from the Nevermore, before her eyes dart upwards at hearing the last Nevermore screech.

The Nevermore begins flapping it's wings down at her, beginning to shower her in deadly feathers in an attempt to be rid of the pest quickly. As soon as it does though, she immediately pulls her harpoon cannon off her back and swings it forward, pulling a trigger on it's side. The cannon immediately begins to shift and fold in on itself to become a hefty riot shield, with the cannon end itself set in the center of the shield, albeit wider and bigger.

Her face set in a stern expression, she lifts the shield up and begins using it to block the feathery death descending upon her, before a glint appears in her eyes and she holds a trigger down on her side of the shield. The cannon portion immediately begins glowing green, starting dim at first, but quickly shining brighter in intensity, before she finally let's the trigger go. Right after she does so the green glow shines even brighter for a second, before a giant torrent of wind is launched out of the cannon, flinging some of the feathers that were in the air straight back at the Nevermore and tearing up it's wings a bit, causing it to fall out of the sky, though still living.

The girl watches this happen before breathing a sigh of relief, her weapon shifting back into a harpoon cannon, which she then inserts a harpoon into... though, backwards. The cannon clamps down on the harpoon's spike once it's fully inside, locking it into place, as she begins lifting the cannon up by the harpoon's handle, causing it to look more like a big bulky club then a cannon. Her expression unreadable she begins to walk towards the grounded Nevermore, the bird attempting to take off again and failing before it's gaze fell upon the approaching figure. Right then and there it screeched at her before charging at her, the girl giving a small smile as she swung her hefty weapon downward as it got close...

The girl happily hummed to herself as she walked out of the forest, harpoon cannon strapped to her back while she used her harpoon as a walking stick. 'Today had been an exciting adventure it seemed! I wonder what will happen tomorrow...' she thought to herself as she gazed at the broken moon above her while continuing to walk.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's that! Hope this will sate you all over while I get chapter one ready! In the mean time, like I said, feel free to send feedback, ask questions, etc. This is only the first character for our four person OC team in this story, the C in the team name in fact! Well, anyways, see you all next chapter!  
Edit: Oh and no! The story won't be written like this character trailer all the time, I promise that, I was just trying to use a different writing style to make it similar to how all the actual RWBY character trailers were like in the very beginning, back when we knew absolutely nothing about them except their weapons and how they fought essentially. So don't worry, I will be trying to do a proper third person perspective for this story.**


End file.
